The present invention addresses the relatively high production costs of integrated circuits and/or structures thereof that may be associated with manufacturing customized products. For example, one traditional integrated circuit concept utilizes “field programmable gate array” (FPGA) technology, where all of the circuit layers are fabricated in a factory, and thereafter, the circuit logic is electrically programmed in the field. While such technology may offer the convenience and flexibility of at-site programming, the cost is relatively high because specialized device, circuit, and programming architectures are required. This can limit the distribution and application of FPGA technology to specialized (and typically low-volume) applications. Thus, a need is felt for a way to manufacture custom circuits with fast turnaround time, and in small or large volumes, using relatively inexpensive and easy to use equipment.